sandwich
by Louise Malone
Summary: Sandwich DracoMalfoy, Blaise Zabini et Ginny Weasley en sandwich. Ginny dans le rôle du jambon.


Tout avait commencé avec Blaise.

Draco et lui traînaient dans le grand hall par un après-midi de pluie, s'ennuyant ferme,lorsque Ginny Weasley, 16 ans et pétillante à souhait, avait traversé le hall, les ignorant avec superbe.

Draco ne lui avait jeté qu'un vague coup d'œil plein de mépris, mais Blaise l'avait littéralement reluquée.

Il s'adressa à son copain à mi-voix:

« tu as vu comme elle est roulée? Il faut que je me la fasse celle-là… »

Surpris, Malfoy avait suivi le regard de Zabini et avait jeté un regard neuf sur Ginny qui grimpait les escaliers,et donc plus particulièrement sur ses fesses.

« ouais, pas mal,mais elle reste une traîtresse à son sang et une Griffondor. Et une Weasley… » grimaça-t-il.

« j'ai dit que je voulais la baiser, pas me marier avec et lui faire 5 gosses! »

De ce jour, Malfoy avait ressenti une chaleur familière en passant à proximité de la petite peste.

Une chaleur plus particulièrement localisée dans le bas ventre.

Il enrageait de ressentir une telle attirance physique, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir 17 ans et d'être bourré d'hormones.

Un soir de début octobre, Blaise vint frapper à la porte de sa chambre de préfet.

« j'ai un plan » lui annonça-t-il, fébrile.

« un plan pour quoi? »

« pour se taper Weasley,tous les deux…la fille ,évidement»

« la petite peste? »

Blaise soupira et l'attrapa par le bras, le tirant vers le couloir menant au dortoirs des Griffondors.

Très rapidement ils rejoignirent Ginny, qui filait silencieusement, collée au mur.

Elle sursauta quand Zabini la héla de loin.

« Eh! Weasley! Qu'Est-ce que tu fais là, et ou tu vas?! »

Elle se retourna d'un bloc.

Elle portait une tenue moldue, un jean et une chemise à carreaux,qui lui allaient bien.

Elle grogna en reconnaissant Zabini et Malfoy.

« qu'Est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire ou je vais?! »

« Eh bien l'heure du couvre feu est passée depuis longtemps Weaslette… » souffla Malfoy de sa voix traînante.

« et il est préfet, au cas ou tu l'aurais oublié » lui rappela Zabini.

Ginny piaffa, furieuse.

Elle allait rejoindre Seamus Finnigan, qui était son amant depuis la rentrée.

Ils avaient prit l'habitude de se retrouver dans une classe vide presque tous les soirs. Ces deux idiots de Serpentards allaient la mettre en retard.

Seamus n'était pas son premier petit ami, elle en avait eu plusieurs depuis l'année passée, mais celui-ci était assez doué, et Ginny avait déjà eu du mal à quitter la salle commune sans se faire prendre, Seamus allait penser qu'elle ne pouvait pas venir et rejoindre sa chambre.

« Finnigan t'attend ,n'Est-ce pas? » murmura Zabini en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Ginny se figea sur place.

« comment le sais-tu? »

« je vous ai vu sortir de la classe avant-hier soir… »

« tu n'es pas préfet toi Zabini! Alors que faisais-tu dehors à cette heure-là?! »

« je te surveillais… »

Ginny eu brusquement peur.

Zabini s'avançait de plus en plus vers elle. Encore un peu et elle allait être coincée contre le mur.

Elle changea de direction et vit Malfoy se mettre derrière elle. La peur lui tordit le ventre. La peur et aussi une certaine excitation.

« tu me surveilles?Et pourquoi? »

Elle faisait honneur au légendaire courage des Griffondors, mais les deux autres n'étaient pas des Serpentards pour rien.

Zabini rit doucement en approchant encore plus prêt d'elle.

« parce que j'ai envie de goûter, moi aussi… »

Un pas de plus et il la toucherait. Elle recula instinctivement et se cogna dans Malfoy, qui enroula ses bras autour de sa taille.

Elle sentit la chaleur de son corps contre son dos, et le souffle de son pire ennemi tout contre sa tête.

Zabini avança encore et prit son menton dans sa main:

« tu as beau être une Griffondor, tu es belle et attirante. J'ai très envie de toi, et je ne suis pas le seul…Alors voilà le deal: tu passes la nuit avec nous, et on ne dira rien pour tes petites escapades nocturnes… »

« t'es vraiment malade Zabini! »

Elle essaya de se dégager mais Malfoy resserra son étreinte et Zabini s'empara de ses poignets.

« tu es amoureuse de Finnigan ou quoi?! »

« non! Mais ça ne te regarde pas de toutes façons! »

« alors tu vas avec lui pour le plaisir…Je te promet qu'on t'en donnera cette nuit, bien plus que tu n'en as jamais eu… »

« ta mère ne t'a jamais dit de ne pas te vanter ? Ah ouais,c'est vrai, t'es un Serpentard…Lâchez moi maintenant… »

La panique dans sa voix était perceptible.

Malfoy intervint pour la première fois:

« on n'a pas l'intention de te violer. On veut baiser, c'est tout…Tu as déjà essayé avec deux mecs à la fois? »

« non » murmura Ginny d'une voix mal assurée.

Elle était soulagé: Malfoy avait dit ne pas vouloir la violer, et ,bizarrement, elle le pensait sincère.

« et si je dis non? »

« alors tu retournes direct dans ton dortoir, et moi je vais raconter ce que j'ai vu à Rogue… » lui répondit Malfoy en déplaçant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Zabini.

Le regard de celui-ci était brûlant de désir.

Il lui sourit brusquement et Ginny sut qu'elle était perdu.

Il se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa.

Elle gémit dans sa bouche, incapable de se contrôler.

Les lèvres de Zabini étaient chaudes, sa langue douce, elle se laissa aller dans ce baiser .

Il lui lâcha les mains pour se faufiler sous sa chemise. Elle ne portait pas de soutien gorge, histoire de gagner du temps avec Seamus.

Malfoy passa à son tour les mains sous sa chemise et elle se sentit défaillir quand quatre mains s'occupèrent de sa poitrine.

Zabini mit fin au baiser et Malfoy lui fit tourner la tête sur le coté pour prendre ses lèvres à son tour.

Le baiser de Malfoy était plus frais mais plus passionné.

Zabini avait un goût de sucre et d'épices, les lèvres de Malfoy étaient plus salées .

Zabini prit une de ses mains, Malfoy l' autre et ils l'entraînèrent silencieusement mais rapidement vers la chambre de préfet de Malfoy.

L'esprit de Ginny tournait à toute allure.

Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas faire ça.

C'était mal.

C'était peut-être un piège.

Peut-être que 20 autres Serpentards l'attendaient dans la chambre de Malfoy pour la violer.

Peut-être que demain des photos d'elle, nue dans le lit d'un mangemort serait à la une de la Gazette du Sorcier.

Elle devait arrêter, faire marche arrière.

Tant pis pour les retenues.

Mais elle se retrouva devant la porte de Malfoy et se figea.

Les deux Serpentards la regardèrent silencieusement.

Leur regard était presque une supplique.

Ginny hésitait toujours sur le seuil, et Malfoy se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser encore.

Elle répondit immédiatement au baiser et ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle était entrée dans la pièce.

La chambre était grande et sans doute luxueuse mais Ginny ne regarda pas autour d'elle.

Elle ne vit que le lit, immense.

Zabini alla s'y asseoir, entraînant Malfoy avec lui.

Ginny resta debout face à eux, désorientée.

« déshabilles toi » lui souffla Zabini.

Elle regarda les deux garçons.

Plus trace de l'arrogance des sangs purs, juste un désir intense affiché sur leurs visages.

Elle se surprit à penser qu'ils étaient incroyablement beaux, l'un si sombre de peau et de cheveux, avec des yeux si clairs, l'autre si blanc et si blond, avec des yeux d'un gris intense.

Elle commença à déboutonner sa chemise.

Elle désirait ces deux garçons, il n'y avait plus trace de leurs différences ou de leur rivalités, il n'y avait plus qu'une fille et deux garçons, réunis par la force du désir.

Quand elle en eu fini avec les boutons elle hésita un peu et vit les garçons se tendre.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et fit glisser sa chemise le long de ses épaules, puis la lança à terre.

Les deux Serpentards gémirent en fixant ses seins nus.

Zabini et Malfoy avaient couché avec un assez grand nombre de filles, mais jamais ils n'avaient vu de poitrine aussi belle.

Les seins de Ginny étaient parfaits, ronds, fermes et ses mamelons pointaient vers le haut.

Malfoy dut se retenir pour ne pas se lever et aller les caresser.

Zabini s'adressa à Ginny d'une voix rauque:

« le jean aussi… »

Elle défit les boutons de sa braguette et fit glisser le jean le long de ses hanches.

Elle se débarrassa de ses ballerines d'un coup de talon et son jean rejoignit sa chemise sur le sol.

Elle ne portait plus qu'une culotte blanche.

Elle releva la tête et regarda alternativement les deux garçons.

La même expression de désir sur le visage, ils attendaient la suite.

Malfoy s'aggradation au dessus de lit sans s'en rendre compte.

« la culotte maintenant…Doucement » ordonna Zabini.

Elle obéit, et quitta son dernier vêtement le plus lentement possible.

« regarde là » gémit Zabini, « regarde comme elle est belle.. »

« elle est parfaite » grogna en réponse Malfoy.

Ginny se sentit belle et désirable en entendant les remarques des garçons.

Sexy…

Une fois la culotte à ses pieds, elle se tint devant eux, les bras le long du corps.

Malfoy se leva, aussitôt suivi par Zabini, et ils s'approchèrent d'elle.

Elle eu un moment de recul mais quand Malfoy avança une main pour la poser en coupe sur son sein gauche elle soupira de bien être et ferma les yeux.

L'instant d'après elle sentit une bouche prendre possession de son autre sein, et une autre bouche ,celle de Zabini, reconnu-t-elle ,l'embrasser avidement.

On lui prit le bras et elle fut guidée jusqu'au lit.

Malfoy la poussa à la renverse et elle n'ouvrit les yeux qu'en sentant des mains sur ses cuisses.

Zabini était resté debout et se déshabillait.

Malfoy avait posé ses deux mains sur ses cuisses et les lui fit écarter.

Elle ne lutta pas.

« tu es mouillée ma belle, tu as envie, très envie. »

Elle ne répondit pas.

Nier l'évidence ne servait à rien.

Elle referma les yeux.

Elle sentit les mains de Malfoy, plus douces qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer, courir sur son ventre et ses cuisses.

Quand il fit glisser ses doigts contre son pubis, puis sur son intimité, elle ouvrit les jambes sans pouvoir se contrôler

« regarde Blaise, comme elle est prête. Regard, elle est chaude, et mouillée… »

Elle sentit une autre main prendre possession de son corps, puis deux doigts se glisser dans son vagin.

La voix de Zabini répondit à son ami:

« elle est serrée aussi. Sa petite chatte a très envie »

Les paroles des deux jeunes hommes la rendaient folles de désir.

Elle se tordit sur le lit, s'aggripant au draps.

Elle ouvrit les yeux en sentant une bouche sur poser sur son sexe.

Elle vit la tête de Zabini entre ses cuisses et se mit à geindre et à rouler des hanches au fur et à mesure qu'il la léchait et jouait avec son clitoris

Malfoy se déshabilla rapidement et s'agenouilla à coté elle sur le lit.

Elle vit son sexe dressé. Il lui sembla énorme. Elle tendit la main et l'effleura. Malfoy prit son poignet et la guida dans sa caresse.

Il rejeta la tête en arrière et se mit à grogner.

Elle était hypnotisée par la vision de sa propre main coulissant sur le sexe de Malfoy.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui souleva la nuque.

Quand il présenta son sexe devant sa bouche elle ne se fit pas prier et le prit dans sa bouche, faisant jouer sa langue autour du gland en feu et continuant ses caresses le long du membre d'une main, son autre main se perdant dans les cheveux de Zabini.

Malfoy se retira brusquement de sa bouche.

Elle se crispa car Zabini s'était mis à mordiller son clitoris.

Elle commença à crier mais Malfoy repoussa Zabini par l'épaule.

« je veux la goûter » lui dit-il.

« elle a bon goût, tu vas voir »

Malfoy se plaça entre ses cuisses et Zabini vint à son tour présenter sa queue devant elle.

Elle prit le membre de Zabini dans sa bouche, il était aussi imposant que celui de Malfoy et elle se demanda si tous les serpentards étaient aussi gâtés par la nature mais la langue de Malfoy commençait à tournoyer sur son clitoris, lui arrachant des gémissement étouffés par le bâillon de chair.

Il glissa deux doigts en elle et elle se cambra pour en réclamer plus.

Zabini se retira de sa bouche et elle fut roulée sur le ventre, puis tirée au bord du lit, le haut de corps sur le lit les jambes pendantes.

Elle sentit la présence d'un corps derrière elle, puis on lui ramena les jambes repliées sous son ventre, et enfin une main vint à la rencontre de son sexe brûlant.

Elle cira de reconnaissance quand un doigt frotta fermement son bourgeon de plaisir.

Elle tourna la tête sur le coté pour essayer de voir ce qui se passait mais elle ne vit que la main de Zabini s'approcher de son visage et en même temps qu'elle se posait sur sa joue, elle sentit qu'on la pénétrait, puissamment.

Elle hurla et immédiat ement Zabini plaqua sa main sur sa bouche.

« vas-y doucement Draco! Tu vas la blesser! »

Malfoy se retira d'elle et la pénétra à nouveau, plus doucement.

Elle s'agita ,pour se débarrasser de la main qui l'empêchait de parler:

« plus fort! Je veux plus fort! » cria-t-elle.

Malfoy resta stupéfait un instant, puis la pénétra à nouveau, encore plus puissamment que la première fois.

Il buta au fond de son ventre et une vague de plaisir la fit crier.

Malfoy l'attrapa par les hanches et se mit à la marteler avec force et constance.

Elle tendait les reins vers lui, le plus possible, et la main de Zabini la réduisait au silence, sans quoi ses hurlements de plaisir auraient ameuté tout l'étage.

« mais tu es une vraie petite furie » riait Zabini.

Ginny sentit venir l'orgasme et elle mordit la main de Zabini quand elle sentit les doigts de Draco venir caresser son clitoris.

A peine eu-t-il commencé à frotter son petit bouton que la délivrance la submergea. Elle hurla son plaisir, roulant des hanches pour permettre à Malfoy de s'enfoncer le plus possible en elle. Il ne se fit pas prier et la souleva littéralement du matelas en la prenant quelque ultimes fois, avant de libérer sa semence en elle, gémissant à son tour d'un plaisir intense.

Quand il la relâcha, à moitié évanouie, Zabini la tira vers le haut du lit.

Il la remit sur le dos et souleva ses jambes pour les placers sur ses épaules à lui.

Le sperme de Malfoy coulait sur les cuisses de Ginny et Zabini l'essuya rapidement avec le drap avant de la pénétrer enfin.

Ginny revint à elle en sentant le sexe de son deuxième amant prendre place au fond d'elle.

Elle cria immédiatement ,mais Malfoy avait prévu le coup et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche.

Il était allongé à coté d'elle et riait.

« tu cries toujours comme ça quand tu fais l'amour? »

Ginny, toujours rendue muette par sa main, lui fit non de la tête.

« alors c'est que c'est particulièrement bon ce qu'on te fait? »

Elle fit oui de la tête.

Zabini se retira de son ventre, se mit à genou entre ses cuisses et lui replia les jambes sur la poitrine.

Il la pénétra à nouveau, lentement, et entama de mouvements de va et vient très puissant.

Malfoy , une main toujours placée sur la bouche de Ginny, regardait le spectacle du sexe de son ami se fondre dans la petite chatte de Ginny, et cette vision lui redonnait toute sa virilité.

Zabini regardait également son pénis entrer et sortir du petit vagin si chaud et si serrée de sa partenaire.

Malfoy se rendit compte que Ginny essayait de se soulever pour regarder et-il la souleva par la nuque pour qu'elle aussi puisse profiter de la vue.

« le spectacle te plait? »

Ginny fit oui de la tête.

Elle se rejeta en arrière et Zabini passa à la vitesse supérieure.

Il la fendait en deux, la prenant si intensément qu'elle écartait les cuisses autant qu'il lui était possible pour lui faciliter la tache.

Le deuxième orgasme de la soirée l'envahit et cette fois ses cris furent étouffés par les lèvres de Malfoy, qui l'embrassait à perdre haleine.

Elle entendit à peine Zabini crier son prénom en se déversant en elle.

A nouveau elle était dans un état second.

Malfoy en profita immédiatement, et la roula à nouveau sur le ventre.

Il glissa sa main dans l'intimité surchauffée de la jeune fille et étala le sperme de Zabini mêlé au sien et au désir de Ginny sur ses fesses, et plus particulièrement sur son petit trou.

Zabini reprenait son souffle.

« tu vas faire ça? » demanda-t-il à son ami.

« bien sur… » répondit l'autre.

Ginny gémissait doucement sous la caresse.

Quand elle sentit un doigt pénétrer doucement dans l'antre interdit, elle gigota pour tenter de s'en débarrasser puis pleurnicha:

« non! Pas là! »

« tu as déjà essayé? » lui demanda Malfoy.

« non! »

« alors ne dis pas non, je suis certain que tu vas adorer ça! »

Les mains de Zabini vinrent se placer sur ses hanches et ses fesses et ils furent deux à lui écarter les fesses pour la contempler et permettre à leurs doigts de préparer son petit trou à la pénétration.

Il jouèrent longtemps ainsi, glissant alternativement un doigt dans cette intimité là.

Ginny se détendit progressivement, au fur et à mesure que son corps réagissait positivement aux caresses de ses deux amants.

Finalement, Zabini la fit mettre à genoux et elle obtempéra, les jambes tremblantes.

Malfoy appuya son sexe tendu à bloc entre ses fesses et elle gémit quand il réussit à la pénétrer de quelques centimètres.

La sensation d'écartèlement était intense.

Elle se mit à haleter.

Zabini glissa une main contre son ventre et trouva son clitoris qu'il stimula pour lui permettre de se détendre.

Malfoy s'enfonçait en elle, doucement, lentement, mais très fermement.

Ginny pleurnichait, ne sachant démêler les sensations de plaisir et de douleur.

Les deux jeunes hommes l'encourageaient avec des mots tendres.

Zabini surtout, lui répétait à quel point elle était belle et sexy, prise de cette manière.

Malfoy l 'avait à moitié pénétrée quand la douleur prit le dessus.

Elle se mit à pleurer et le supplia de sortir d'elle.

Mais Malfoy avait franchi le point de non retour.

Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.

Alors, au lieu de le sentir se retirer d'elle comme elle l'espérait, elle le sentit au contraire s'enfoncer davantage en elle.

Elle tenta de se dégager et immédiatement Zabini l'immobilisa.

« ça va passer, ne t'en fais pas, plus que quelques secondes et il sera totalement dedans, ça ira mieux… » lui murmura-t-il.

Malfoy accéléra le mouvement et acheva de la pénétrer d'un coup de rein puissant.

Il était à présent enfoncé jusqu'à la garde et il commença très prudemment à aller et venir en elle.

Zabini recommença à caresser le clitoris de Ginny et celle-ci sentit progressivement un plaisir animal naître entre ses reins.

Malfoy accéléra un peu le rythme en gémissant et elle se surprit à tendre les hanches vers lui.

Il comprit la demande et la prit à un rythme plus vif.

Ginny se mit à gémir de plaisir, grognant quand Malfoy maintint ses hanches pour être seul maître du jeu.

« je suis fier de toi, tu es incroyablement bonne tu sais » lui dit -il avec fougue.

Zabini n'en pouvait plus, le spectacle le chauffait à blanc et il vint se mettre à genoux devant Ginny.

La prenant par les cheveux il lui fit relever la tête.

Avant qu'elle ne pu comprendre ce qu'il faisait, elle avait son sexe dans la bouche.

Elle se mit à le sucer instinctivement, et la main de Zabini la guida.

Les deux Serpentards se regardèrent dans les yeux et Malfoy, sans se retirer pour autant, ralentit ses mouvements de pénétration.

Zabini se concentra sur le visage de Ginny, et plus particulièrement sur sa bouche, qui contenait difficilement son membre.

Elle le suçait consciencieusement et très rapidement il sentit le jouissance arriver.

Il crispa sa main sur la nuque de la jeune fille.

Malfoy comprit que son copain allait jouir et il posa sa main sur le sommet de la tête de Ginny.

Quand Zabini éjacula en criant dans la bouche de Ginny celle-ci essaya de se soustraire au jet de sperme, mais trois mains la maintinrent fermement.

« avale, avale tout » lui ordonna Malfoy.

Elle obéit, surprise de trouver la situation très excitante.

Zabini s'allongea à coté d'elle, qui était toujours à quatre pattes, et il reprit ses caresses sur son clitoris.

Malfoy recommença ses allées et venues, avec un rythme qui laissait deviner qu'il voulait jouir le plus rapidement possible.

Ginny était totalement dilatée à présent et elle se mit à crier de plaisir, les doigts de Zabini faisant autant de merveilles sur son clitoris que le membre de Malfoy au fond de son antre.

Quand l'orgasme , le troisième de la soirée, s'abattit sur elle, elle se sentit comblée au-delà de toute espérance.

Malfoy la sentit trembler de plaisir et il partit lui-même à ce moment là, se vidant au fond de son ventre.

Il se retira d'elle et elle se laissa glisser sur le coté, à bout de souffle.

Zabini la fit mettre sur le dos et les deux Serpentards s'allongèrent à ses cotés, posant leurs mains sur son corps.

Épuisée, elle se laissa aller dans le sommeil, non sans avoir demandé:

« on recommencera? »

« bien sur » lui répondirent d'une seule voix les deux garçons.

Ils s'endormirent enlacés, leurs chevelures brunes, blondes et rousses se mélant sur les oreillers.

-

-

-

_**Rassurez-moi: ils sont assez Serpentards là, Malfoy et Zabini?**_


End file.
